The Administrative Core E will be supervised by the Program Director (PD) Dr. Daniel Salomon and the Co-Director, Mr. Tony Mondala along with administrative assistance from Ms. Cathy Luna. It will be located at The Scripps Research Institute in the Laboratory of Functional Genomics, Department of Molecular and Experimental Medicine. Since 2004, this Core has successfully supported the Transplant Genomics Collaborative Group (TGCG), the name we gave to the scientific and clinical collaborators that were brought together in the original application to pursue the objectives of this U19 Program Project grant: "Genomics for Kidney Transplantation" (U19 AI063603-06;Dr. Salomon). In this competitive renewal. Administrative Core E has been evolved to address the new challenges including three major new collaborations. First, Clinical Core A is now centered at Northwestern University and directed by Dr. Michael Abecassis. This was a logical development to optimize the new Program's interactions with our CTOT grant (U01 AI084146-01) that was specifically developed to prospectively validate the genomic biomarker signatures developed by the TGCG in the last grant period. Second, we have added a new collaboration with the University of British Colombia/PROOF Centre directed by Dr. Bruce McManus (Project #4) that brings us new expertise in plasma proteomics, heart transplantation and a huge archive of clinical samples and genomic data generated by their own efforts for transplant biomarker discovery in the last 5 years. Third, we have brought in a novel technology platform, multi-parameter flow cytometry genomics directed at IncellDX by Dr. Bruce Patterson (Core B). In addition, as we moved the Clinical Core A from Scripps to Northwestern, we moved the sample receiving, processing and archiving into this new Administrative Core E and it will continue to be directed by Mr. Mondala and team. Finally, the new Program period will involve close coordination with both CTOT, the Genomics of Transplantation Cooperative Steering Committee (currently chaired by the Program Director) and the new data and statistical coordinating center managed by Rho Federal Systems.